ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella
Isabella Francisco (born May 19, 1982) is a Canadian, living in America, pop singer, songwriter, and actress. She is known for having distinct messages and meanings to her songs, which sometimes fails against her when other pop singers talk about clubs and what not. Francisco broke out in October 2006 with her debut single "Break It Down", which won her Best Dance Recording just a few months later at the 2007 Grammy Awards. After the huge success of her debut, Boom Box, she later released a sophomore album Maximum. Together she has sold over 3,000,000 albums since beginning her career. Biography Early Life Born in British Colombia, Canada, Isabella always had the fairy tales dream of becoming a huge worldwide popstar, with all the money and men in the world. Her family are a very musical bunch as her mother and father formed a small duo in the mid-80s, that were very successful in Canada until they made Isabella their priority. No surprise to them, Isabella also wanted to do music, and she did just that. Throughout her entire school career Isabella competed in dance contests, singing competitions, and much more. In 2005, she moved to the United States, which saddened her family. They did not want her to move away so far because the family had always been connected. But Isabella knew before she could really breakout, she had to go where the music was more noticed. (Later in 2007 she would release a song titled "Back Home" that sung about her love for her home no matter where she goes.) In mid-2006 she met producer Timbo, and they quickly became great friends. Just months later he got her record deal and all was great from there. Music Career 2006-2007: Boom Box Isabella continued her relationship with Timbo far beyond getting her a record deal. He co-produced her entire debut album, Boom Box, excluding a few of the tracks done by 2 other producers. The album's first single, "Break It Down", was released in October 2006, just a month after signing with a label. The track was an instant #1 hit on the Billboard Hot 50 charts, as well as other places. It also won her a Grammy for Best Dance Recording in 2007. Due to it being a "trial single" to see if she had potential, the album wasn't released at the same time. However, after 3 months of hard work, the album was set for release. When that time came, "Back Home" was released on January 29, 2007 as the second single along with the album. It entered the charts at #4, a huge decline and shock fall from "Break It Down". It didn't manage to re-peak and slipped down the charts moderately. Her label felt the reason for the modest debut was because it wasn't about sex and dancing, so they were a bit disappointed. A lot of promotion was done that week, so the celebration of the album was still big. The album opened up at #1 with sales towering over 210,000 copies. After the big success of "Break It Down" and moderate success of "Back Home", a third single, "Growing Up (Is Faster Than It Seems)", was released in late April 2007. It debuted at #3 on the Billboard Singles Chart, but it saw some bad luck. The video for the track was never released due to it being stolen, and burned. A re-shoot was not scheduled, so the song was left to fender without TV promotion. Despite not having a video, the single still managed to have longevity on the charts, despite low promotion. The final single from the album was a double-A side of "You Are My Type / I Thought Letting Go Was Harder". Saddened by the unfortunate events of not having a video for her 3rd single, Isabella released videos for both songs. The latter of the single was sent to MTV, but did poorly. However "You Are My Type" was a hit success on BET. The track ended up debuting at #2 and quickly slipped down the charts, due to promoted being stopped for the album. Isabella also went on the Boom Box 2007 tour for the album after complications of touring with The Sixth and Scoops. Once it was confirmed that collaboration tour wouldn't happen, she embarked on one alone the Summer of 2006 to success. In the end of it all, the album sold over 1.2 million copies, well below the label's expectations. Coming from only having one real hit, and low promotion, it was also guessed that it wouldn't fair well. However, they were happy with the debut and work began on a second album. 2008-present: Maximum Immediately after the release of the 4th single from Boom Box, Isabella announced plans to work on her second album with producer and friend Timbo, and others. With MULTIPLE release date changes due to heading back and forth into the studio, the album came out on March 3, 2008. The album broke barriers making Isabella one of the only females to have all of their albums debut in the top spot. That accomplishment also gave Isabella her best first week sales, only beating the "Boom Box" debut by a few, with 257,000 copies in the first week. The first single "If Hollywood Never Came" had its world premiere at the 2008 Unibe Grammy Awards, which no one knew about. The song was praised for its lyrical content and storyline, while some say its "boring". The single was an instant success topping the Hot 50 Singles chart for two non-consecutive weeks, and being her most successful single to date. The second single was announced on April 30, 2008 to be "Change My Mind". Its a dance/pop record, which left Isabella state that its something different for her, and not the usual club/pop you hear from pop singers in the business. It was released to iTunes late May to positive success. It debuted pre-mature to its June 2nd release at #47, and managed to peak at #33 before its official release. The week of its physical format, it jumped from #33 to #9, giving Isabella her sixth top ten hit. Isabella announced that the Maximum 2008 tour will be happening in the Summer of 2008, with rap group Rad N Dope opening for the entire tour length. So far the album has sold over 1.2 million copies off of the success of "If Hollywood Never Came" and promotion alone, already surpassing the sales of her debut album. Personal Life Unlike some iFame celebrities, Isabella has kept out of the tabloid spotlight and away from any scandals, except for one scare that she had been murdered in February 2007. Thankfully she came out of recording to deny that horrible rumor. Her hiding from the cameras has worked well because there is little info we know on her home life, and some that we are just finding out. First, Isabella revealed that she had a daughter from a previous failed relationship. She has only been seen out a few times with her, but otherwise tries to keep her away from paparazzi. In the video for "I Thought Letting Go Was Harder", Isabella played out her previous relationship as being abusive and to where she left the man letting him know he had a daughter based on a note. As for relationships, Isabella met R&B singer Frankie in February 2007 at the Grammy Awards. They quietly began a relationship and only outwardly announced it a year after meeting each other. There have been rumors of weddings and engagements, but neither party have confirmed or denied these things. Acting Career Isabella isn't known primarily for her acting, but in January 2007 she got a guest spot on TV show, CSI: New York, as a bank robber. Her performance got rave reviews. As of 2008, there have been no other appearances by Isabella nor has she announced any filming plans. Discography Albums *''Boom Box, Released January 29, 2007 *Maximum, Released March 3, 2008 Singles *"Break It Down" (2006) *"Back Home" (2007) *"Growing Up (Is Faster Than It Seems)" (2007) *"You Are My Type / I Thought Letting Go Was Harder" (2007) *"If Hollywood Never Came" (2008) *"Change My Mind" (2008) Selected collaborations *2007: LaToya Clover (with Isabella, Nicole, Julia Sanderson, & Kiara) "Quit The Tradition" (#1) *2007: J. Roc (with Isabella) "In The Dark" (#3) *2007: Veronica Lynn (with Isabella) "Touch Me" (#27) Awards 2008 iFame Video Awards *Breakthrough Video for "If Hollywood Never Came" American Music Awards *Best Female Artist *Best Album for "Maximum" *Best Single for "If Hollywood Never Came" *Single of The Year for "If Hollywood Never Came" *Album of The Year for "Maximum" Grammys *Best New Artist *Best Pop Vocal Album for "Boom Box" *Best R&B Vocal Performance for "Quit The Tradition" (LaToya Clover) *Best Rap Song for "In The Dark" (J. Roc) 2007 Unibe Music Awards *Best Female Video - "Break It Down" ('Winner') *Best Pop Video - "Break It Down American Music Awards *Best Female Pop Act *Best Pop Album for "Boom Box" Grammys *Best Dance Recording for "Break It Down" ('Winner''')